


distractions

by basement_eyes



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Porn with Feelings, Shy Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basement_eyes/pseuds/basement_eyes
Summary: frank got a little.. distracted during a concert.





	distractions

frank was onstage, playing his heart out with the rest of the band. a couple times he caught you watching him play, to which he smiled and sometimes winked at you.

during a break in between songs, when gerard was talking to the crowd, he caught your eye, but instead of you grinning at him, you were biting your lip.

he smirked, winking at you and moving his guitar in a way that seemed only slightly erotic, which earned him a middle finger. he giggled. 

as the band started playing, frank couldn't help but think about you. you two were just friends, but he couldn't help but want you. he started fantasizing about how easy it would be to turn you into a flustered mess, but how, when you wanted to be, you could probably make him the same way.

he kept playing, but couldn't stop thinking about how good you would sound if he fucked you. how if he moaned in your ear, you'd be soaked for him. he had learned from a truth-or-dare game that you were heavily turned on by moans, and he would definitely use that to his advantage.

he thought about how sexy you would look pinned to the bed, your face flushed and mouth hanging open slightly. how soft your skin was, how your body would feel underneath him.

he could feel himself getting hard, and cursed under his breath. _at least i have my guitar to cover it_ , he thought.

that didn't make him feel much better, though, when he accidentally rubbed it against his bulge.

he had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. _fuck, that felt so good_ , he whimpered.

throughout the rest of the song, he couldn't help but grind against his guitar more. and when gerard started moaning to make the fans go crazy, frank almost lost his mind wishing it was you.

_goddamnit, (y/n), why do you have to be so fucking sexy?_

he was frustrated now. he was trying not to bring too much attention to himself, but he knew it was getting obvious that he was getting himself off.

he slowed down on his thrusting, trying to convince himself that if he stopped, he might be able to last long enough to fuck you, because there was no fucking way he'd stop thinking about you for a while.

the songs continued, him becoming more and more frustrated as they went on. he couldn't stop rubbing against his guitar every now and then, but it wasn't enough.

when the last note was played of the last song, he waited impatiently to put his guitar away and get somewhere where he could jerk off to the thought of you.

when he finally had the chance, he sat his guitar down and made a beeline to the bus, but was stopped by you. he sucked in a breath through his teeth and put on a strained smile.

"hey, frank! you guys did great out there!" you exclaimed. "..you okay?" your eyes looked concerned.

"y-yeah, i'm fine," he responded quickly. you nodded, not looking convinced.

"um, okay, well," you paused. "everyone's going out for drinks and i need to tell them if you're coming."

"oh, u-um, no, i don't feel like it."

"uh, okay," you responded. you glanced down, and your face went blank. "oh."

frank's face was bright red.

"uh, y-yeah, i gotta, um, go," he said quickly.

"wait," you stopped him. you looked nervous, hesitant. "i saw you looking at me a lot throughout the show.. am i, um, the reason..?"

his eyes widened. _shit! she caught me? fuck, what do i do now?_

he nodded shamefully.

"well, if you wanna stick around for a little bit, i'll go tell the guys neither of us are going?" you seemed hopeful.

"oh, um, sure! yeah, i-i can do that."

you nodded. "be right back."

he stared at your head as you walked away. _am i actually going to have her all alone? does she feel the same way about me? god, she looks so cute when she blushes._

"i'm back," you smiled. he returned it. "let's go."

you reach out to grab his hand, "accidentally" brushing against his bulge. he sucks in a breath forcefully.

you giggle. "do i really have that much of an effect on you, frankie?" his knees go weak at the nickname.

"l-let's just go," he muttered.

when you two are back on the bus, he just stands back as you clear off the couch.

"you guys are fucking slobs," you remark, bent over. "this whole bus is a complete mess."

he walks closer to you, grabbing your hips and grinding against your ass. he leans over so his chest is flush against your back.

"i'll bet i can make you into a complete mess," he groans into your ear. he rubs his hard-on against your ass again, making you whimper.

"fuck, frankie, at least let me finish cleaning this off," you moan.

that sound goes straight to his dick. "can't when the sounds you make are so damn sexy."

he flips you around and kisses you hard, his soft lips moving hungrily against yours. his tongue finds its way into your mouth and you moan and he presses you to the couch.

you wrap your legs around his waist as he continues making out with you while grinding against you. "so damn hot," he groans, taking off your shirt. you unclip your bra as he takes off his shirt.

he stares at you for a second, and you run your hands down his chest and around him, pulling him to you. his mouth connects with your neck he starts biting and sucking, leaving a few marks.

"mine," he growls as he makes his way down your chest and stomach. he licks at your stomach in a line leading to the waistband of your skinny jeans.

he stands up and you groan, missing the contact, but shut up when he pulls off his pants. his dark boxers have an obvious tent in them, which has drawn in your eyes.

he gets on his knees and discards your pants. his calloused fingers feel so good against your clothed clit, you can't help but moan loudly.

"oh, frank," you gasp as he removes your underwear and pushes his fingers inside you.

"yeah, that's right princess, say my fucking name."

"frankie," you moan as he pumps his fingers quicker.

your breathing gets more labored and then you're cumming, letting out moans and gasps and frank can barely take it.

"fuck, (y/n), if you keep making those sounds, i won't be able to last."

he stands up, taking off his boxers and exposing his dick.

you suck in a breath and then drop to your knees in front of him, taking his length in your hand. you pull on him softly, then run your hand down to the base and start taking him into your mouth. his tip hits the back of your throat and you gag, but do it again and again.

"oh, jesus fucking christ, princess, that feels so fucking good," he cries. "you're so good at sucking me off."

you hum, and he feels the vibrations on him, making him moan.

"(y/n), baby, you've got to stop. it feels so good, i'm not gonna be able to handle it," he whimpered. you let him slide out of your mouth, sitting back on the couch.

he pushed you against it, kissing your jawline, and slowly pushed himself inside of you. he kissed you for a few more seconds, then started thrusting.

it was soft at first, but got faster and harder quickly.

"oh, princess, fuck," he moaned into your neck, pressing against you as he pounded you.

"f-frankie, more."

the only sounds that filled the room was moaning and skin slapping together, plus the occasional gasp of one another's name.

"(y/n), oh god, you feel so fucking good, i'm gonna fucking cum. you're gonna make me cum fucking hard," he groaned, biting your shoulder in a feeble attempt to muffle his moans.

"mm," you agreed. you were both very close to the edge.

he thrusted a few more times, making a high, loud whine as he came that sent you flying over the edge.

"fuck, frank!" you cried, your legs shaking.

he collapsed on top of you, sweaty and out of breath, just like you.

he pulled out, sitting up in front of you. he looked like he was going to say something, but seemed hesitant for some reason.

"um, so," he began, looking away.

"yeah?"

"if we were dating, that would happen more," he stated.

you giggled. he looked up at you.

"yeah, and i think i'd like that," you replied.

"really?"

"really."


End file.
